unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills/Language
Uncharted Waters Online is an online game wherein you play in the Age of Discovery/Exploration period of Planet Earth (15th to 17th Century), where you are one of the Captain on voyage trying to open new trade routes, discover new exciting places, and the mapping of the planet. Of course, before you can have a conversation and establish a good trade with the peoples of the world, you need to learn their languages. Learning a new language is simple, just visit any city and talk to the lords and ladies of any 'houses'. As a clue, the names of these houses end up with the word 'Estate'. Additionally, guild houses (Adventurer Guild, Maritime Guild, and Merchant/Trader Guild) also offer languages. Below you will find a tabular listSource: Uncharted Waters Online: Language Guide, DHO Guide(KR) Creative Commons-Attribution-Share_Alike 3.0 of the languages available per city and the establishment where you can learn it. A word of caution, languages count as one (1) skill. You will need to forget a skill if you already maxed out your allotted number of skills that you can learn. But be careful not to unlearn the language of the city you are currently in, lest you want to travel all the way back to where you first learnt of their language in the first place. __TOC__ | Athens (Maritime Guild) Genoa (Merchant Guild) Seville (Tome Pires) |- valign="TOP" | Celtic | | London (Shakespeare) |- valign="TOP" | Chinese | | Anping (He Bin) |- valign="TOP" | Dutch | | London (Shakespeare) Marseille (Francois Rabelais) Seville (Maritime Guild) Venice (President Shylock) |- valign="TOP" | Egyptian | | Beirut (Bay Hail) Tripoli (Shinan Pasha) |- valign="TOP" | English | | Amsterdam (Erasmus) Genoa (Maritime Guild) Marseille (Francois Rabelais) Seville (Duke of Parma) |- valign="TOP" | French | | Amsterdam (Lou Pence) Venice (Michelangelo) |- valign="TOP" | German | | Amsterdam (Maritime Guild) |- valign="TOP" | Greek | | Naples (Merchant Guild) Venice (Maritime Guild) |- valign="TOP" | Hebrew | | Naples (Thomas Campanella) |- valign="TOP" | Indic (Indo-Aryan) | | Hormuz (Ali Reis) Manila (Lopez de Legazpi) Muscat (Al Gauri) |- valign="TOP" | Italian | | Lisbon (President Baldi) Marseille (Da Vinci) Seville (El Greco) |- valign="TOP" | Japanese | | Nagasaki (William Adams) |- valign="TOP" | Korean | | Hanyang (Yu Seong-ryong) |- valign="TOP" | Latin | style="width: 33%;"| European Scholars | style="width: 33%;"| Syracusa (Prince Jame) |- valign="TOP" | Malay-Tagalog | | Calicut (Kujarato Daesang Group) |- valign="TOP" | Mayan | | Havana (Chief Uareo) |- valign="TOP" | Mon-Khmer | | Calicut (Adventurer Guild) |- valign="TOP" | Nahuatl (Aztec) | | Veracruz (Las Casas) |- valign="TOP" | Nordic/Norse | | London (Maritime Guild) |- valign="TOP" | Oceanic languages | | Buenos Aires (Diaz de Solis) Manila (Lopez de Legazpi) |- valign="TOP" | Persian | | Mozambique (Koritan) Zanzibar (Elder Majid) |- valign="TOP" | Portuguese | | Amsterdam (Mercator) Nantes (Princess Margaret) Seville (Tome Pires) |- valign="TOP" | Quechua | | Portobelo (Balboa) |- valign="TOP" | Slavic | | Antwerp (Queen Mary) Athens (Martinengo engineer) Ragusa (Veronica Franco) |- valign="TOP" | Spanish | | Lisbon (Diaz Admiral) London (Shakespeare) Venice (Paracelsus) |- valign="TOP" | Swahili | | Lisbon (Njinga Nbenba) |- valign="TOP" | Thai-Burmese | | Calicut (Marikkaru) |- valign="TOP" | Turkish | | Syracus (Prince Jem) Tunis (Merchant Guild) |- valign="TOP" | West African languages | | Porto (Duarte Lopez Estate) |} Regions Category:Languages